


A Cut Above The Rest - Violentine

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Poor Tony, Road Trips, Running Away, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Violet loves Clementine. Clementine loves Violet. Lee's dying and they have nothing left after him. What happens when they run away?
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"What's your name?"

"Violet."

"What's your last name?"

"Violet,"

"Violet Violet? That's your name?"

"If I damn well say so, then yeah,"

"Okay," she replied, holding her hands up in a defensive manner.  
She stood up, circling around her for a moment.  
"Why'd you steal my hat, Violet?" She teased

"Looked like it could garner some good money," she shrugged playfully, tapping the hat on her head.  
"Why'd you wear a hat, Clementine?"

The girl shrugged, taking a seat on the desk. "Dunno. Just like it. Why did you sneak into the professors office?" She asked, seeing Violet lean down and open the drawer, pulling out a bag of popcorn.

Violet shrugged, "I didn't sneak, you know that. Lilly said she wanted to see me, probably cause I stole that stupid hat," she pointed out, popping the food in her mouth.

The brunette slipped her hat off, "nobody knows about you and me yet, you know," she stated, pulling her closer. "I'll let you get away with the hat, just this one time,"

"Cause we aren't anything, yet. But I know about you. Your mom left and your dad's dying," she pointed out, pecking her lips.

The brunette grimaced, "you taste like popcorn. I know about you, too. Your mom died and your dad's an asshole. You transferred here because,"

She sighed, "Because I was tired of the same old shit,"

"Because your dad couldn't afford to send you to that high class college anymore but didn't want you home so he sent you to this shit hole,"

"Funny, you know so much about me but you never come to class. What are you? A bad kid? A delinquent?" She teased, pressing her forehead to the brunettes.

She kissed her lips again, lingering longer before pulling away with a gasp,  
"One day run away with me, I know I sound crazy but you need to see what you do to me,"

"I'll be your "everything better" plan,"


	2. Salty like a summer day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaways

"Do you need anything?" Clementine asked her dad, fixing his blanket. 

He shook his head, "I'm okay. Go have fun with your friends," he ordered.  
She frowned, slipping his fingers into her own, "I don't like leaving you alone. I can cancel Violet coming over, I'll explain it to the prof-"

"Oh," he stated, raising an eyebrow, "so you went to school today?" he asked

She cringed at the word. "It's not school. It's a shithole. They won't kick us out, we've been trying for months now," she explained, kissing his forehead.  
"If you need anything, shout as loud as you can. The nurse will be here in the morning,"

"That wouldn't be very loud,"

"I have good hearing," she smiled, closing his door over. "See you tomorrow, dad." She said with a smile before escaping upstairs to count out her money.

Lee didn't have much time. He never did. But it was getting especially short now. She couldn't afford a funeral for him, she'd offered to pay for it with the money her and Violet had saved up but he demanded she use it for the intended purpose - to escape. That was what she planned to do.

As she was counting her pennies and dollars, she heard a knock at the front door.

Clementine ran down the stairs, opening the door as fast as possible. She knew who it was. Nobody ever came around here except one person.

She slammed the door open so hard that it came unhinged at the bottom but she didn't care as she smashed her lips against the blondes, pushing her back onto the floor of the porch, unable to catch her breath.  
Violet pulled away for a moment, a box clutched close to her chest.

"Hello to you too," she smiled breathlessly as the girl caged her down with her arms.

"I've missed you," she told her, smothering her face in kisses. "I'm so glad you're here,"

"Believe me, so am I," she replied as the girl stood up, pulling the blonde up after her.  
"Here's some cookies. I stole them. Happy late birthday!" She told her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," the brunette said, pecking her on the lips. "I'll grab my stuff, we should get going now. How much money could you bring?" She asked.

Violet flashed her a wide smile, "I stole two hundred dollars from my dad's teapot. And I sold my necklace for three hundred. We can afford a nice hotel,"

The brunette turned to look at her, in her eyes Violet could see she was terrified.

"You shouldn't have done that, Vi! If he finds out, you'll... you're putting yourself in danger! What time is it?" She asked, checking her cracked watch.  
"He'll be home in an hour, let's go put it back,"

"No," she shook her head, "we deserve this. It was my money anyway, he just fucking stole it,"

"He'll kill you if he finds out!" She cried, "after what happened last time... I don't want that to happen again..."

"And you think I do?" She asked with bitterness in her voice, "Clem, we deserve this."

She shook her head, beginning to panic, "if he finds out, he's gonna hurt you again. I don't want that to happen again,"

"It won't," she replied, grabbing her elbows and pulling them away from her face, "I won't let him touch me. Okay? I promise you. I promise you, he won't hurt me. Go get your stuff, it's getting late," she told her.

Clementine begrudgingly walked into the house, she followed upstairs before turning back to her girlfriend.  
"Check on my dad, please? Just make sure he doesn't need anything but be quiet, he might be asleep,"

Violet nodded, walking into the living room, she followed to his bedroom and quietly opened the door.

"Clem?" He asked

Violet shook her head. The room was dark, the only light was the one shining in from the windows. They couldn't afford blinds but Clementine and Lee were still doing better than Violet.

"Hi Mr Clementine's dad," she greeted, "did I wake you?"

"I wasn't sleeping,"

"Right..." She trailed off, "Clem told me to check on you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"That's good. You read any good books lately?"

"A few," he replied, "where are you guys going, then?" He asked

She cleared her throat, anxiously playing with her fingers. "We're going to a hotel,"

"A two bedroom hotel room, I trust,"

"Of course Mr Lee," she replied, still playing with her fingers. She wasn't sure if it would be a two bedroom hotel or not but if it was, she knew they'd just push the beds together.

"That's good," he smiled to himself, "you're still here, is there something else you wanted to talk about? How's your dad?"

"Still a dick," she said, the anger taking over her at the mention of him. She never usually swore in front of Clementine's father but when it came to her own dad, they had an agreement. Lee had been the girls history teacher and he, too, had a strong hatred for her dad.

"He'll never change. But you will,"

"I know." She replied, plainly. She was anxious as she remembered what she had wanted to discuss with the man, "um sir... can I ask you something?"

"I knew that was coming," he replied, "what's wrong?"

"It's Clem," she began, "I'm worried about her. She doesn't seem to sleep much lately and she hasn't eaten," she explained.

He sighed, "I've noticed. She won't listen to me. You should take it up with her."

"Okay..." She stated, "there was something else... it's well, it's kind of... I don't mean it for right now but for future, I'm... um..."

"Take your time,"

"Can I marry her? Someday? Would... would you let me?"

He smiled to himself, she could hardly see it, "if you get her to start eating again. Get her to sleep. Take care of her. You can marry her when you've done all that,"

"You mean it?" She asked, her heart beating out of her chest.

"You have to take care of her. I'll haunt you if you don't,"

"I will sir, I promise!"

"Go on," he told her, "she's waiting,"

-

The brunette buried herself into the blondes neck, Violet almost spilled the bottle over herself as she was attacked with loving kisses.  
The sound of the radio blared in the background but they were too lazy to turn it down.

"We should've got that hotel," she panted when the girl broke away, she caught her sending a death glare towards her.

"You like the car," she responded, kissing her quickly, "you're salty like a summer day,"

"God, I'm sick of sleeping alone," she replied, "this weekend is gonna be amazing. I can't wait to just drive around and fall in love with you all over again,"

The brunette chuckled, breaking away for a moment, "drop the bottle, Vi. We both know you're too scared to drink underage, anyway," she laughed, tearing the bottle from her hand, she pushed her against the seats.

"You're taking this very seriously," the blonde panted, "shouldn't we be in different places? It's your birthday,"

"Exactly, my birthday, so I get to enjoy you,"

"Ugh," she grunted, "you're gay,"

She could feel the girls smile against her neck, causing her to smile, too.  
"I love you," she whispered against her neck, sending vibrations through her body.

"I love you, too," she replied. The brunette eventually pulled away. The air was hot and the tension had built up but she was done with her for now.

She smiled down at the blonde.

"Cruel."

"Sorry," she apologized, turning the radio up, she lay back in the car and cuddled up beside the girl.  
"What were you talking to my dad about?"

"You," she replied, "and my dad. Who I don't wanna talk about,"

Clementine frowned as Violet's caressed her face.  
"I know it's your mom's birthday next week... You can vent about him, if you want."

"No," she replied, "I'll be out of that place soon enough. I don't want to waste another second speaking about him when I could be kissing you on your neck and making you melt underneath me,"

"Except I'm never underneath you," she replied, pecking her lips.  
"But okay. If you don't wanna talk about him..." She trailed off, starting to anxiously play with her fingers.

Violet watched her, she tucked her brown strands behind her ear,  
"Hey, can I ask you something?"

The brunette perked up, "yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"When's the last time you ate something?" She asked, seeing a frown on the girls face, "I'm just, I'm worried about you. You work too hard,"

"I had something this morning, I'm fine,"

"Okay," Violet replied, kissing her cheek. "I believe you. I'm just worried. What do you wanna do tonight?"

"We should steal a shopping cart," the brunette said as if she'd been thinking about it forever.  
"It'll give us a quick insight to what life will be like when we run away together,"

Violet smiled, "sure. Let's go steal a shopping cart,"

-

Violet hopped in the car, Clementine in the driver's seat, she pulled away from the spot and started to drive as if they were the only wanted criminals in the entire universe.

"Do you think we'll be arrested?" Violet asked her with lustful eyes. "I can't say I'd mind having sex in a cell with you."

"I dunno, that's part of the fun, but we can have sex anyway," Clementine responded with, "where to?"

"I don't know, that's part of the fun," Violet repeated. "Let's find a cheap motel and just stay there. Let's just... let's just be together. I don't care how. Let's just do it,"

"You're the boss,"

"Yeah, I am,"

-


	3. I got my ass kicked but you held the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine would do anything to protect her girl. Violet just wishes violence wasn't one of those things.

"I can't believe you were so stupid!" the blonde yelled, holding the ice pack to the brunette's face.  
"And you still won't let me get the goddamn motel, I bet you need it now, huh?"

Clementine had started a fight with someone much taller and bigger than her at the bar, the girls had snuck in successfully.  
Until Clementine started the fight, that is.

"I'm sorry," she huffed, "he was eyeing you! Up and down! What am I supposed to do? Sit there and twiddle my thumbs? He's lucky I let him off with a few bruises," she grumbled, crossing her arms as she sat back in the car.

"You're lucky he let you off with a few bruises," Violet scolded. She rested her arm on the seat of the car, still holding the ice pack to the girls face.  
"You're a train wreck,"

"You took the ride, babe," she replied with a smile, pecking her lips.  
"Thanks for fixing me up,"

"Thanks for protecting me against mean men," she replied.

Violet took the ice away, looking down at it in her hands as they sat in silence, the brunette's breath becoming heavier.  
"Some birthday, huh?"

"I'm with you, that automatically makes it better," she replied with a half hearted smile.  
Violet frowned, placing her palm against her forehead.

"I think you have a fever,"

"Okay, mom,"

"Seriously," she argued, "we should get you some medicine. We can't send you back to your dad sick. Speaking of which, he won't be very happy about your busted lip and bruised face. He'll never forgive me..." Violet trailed off, frowning. If Lee saw her, she'd never be allowed to marry Clementine.

"I'll be okay," she promised, pecking her lips, "put on some music," she ordered Violet.

Violet leaned over to the radio, she switched it on and a smile displayed itself on her face as she turned around.  
"This was playing when we had our first kiss,"

"Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me once again," the brunette mumbled, laying her head against the seat, her eyes closed.

The blonde smiled, leaning over her, leaning in and softly kissing her lips she let herself linger for longer, as long as she could.   
"Goodnight," she whispered, stroking her cheek, "please don't fight anyone tomorrow," she told her, laying her head on her chest as she fell to sleep.

"I'll try,"

-

Violet woke up, her head laying on the seat of the car. Clementine was gone. She sighed, sitting up, her body was killing her, she rubbed her eyes.  
"Clementine?" She called, figuring the girl would be outside.

She looked out the window, there she stood with her back to her, something clutched to her chest.  
Violet crawled, pushing open the door and clambering out onto her feet.  
"Babe?" She called

The girl sighed tearfully, turning around to her. She had Violet's phone clutched to her chest.  
"Did you sleep?"

Violet stood watching her for a moment. The words had left her mouth. She couldn't speak for a while before they seemed to return.  
"What's wrong?" She questioned, "how long have you been out here?" Her eyes were glued to her phone.

The brunette wiped her face, erasing the tears. Like they were never even there.

"Your dad called, Vi," she explained simply, "you're in trouble for taking his money, I... I never spoke to him, I just answered it. I just answered the call and he started shouting and... and... the things he said he's gonna do to you, it's so, so fucked up," she started to cry and before she knew it the blonde had pulled her to her chest, her head buried deep in the crook of her neck.

"I wish you never stole that money,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault. It's his,"

"We'll escape soon,"

"I don't want you to go back to him," she sobbed, "I really, really don't want you to go back to him, can't you stay with me a while? Please?"

"Not on my mom's birthday," she said as she began to choke up too, "he... he'll go easy on me, I promise. I just have to keep up the act,"

"I don't want you to keep up the act, I don't want to go back home. We only have today and tomorrow, it's not long enough,"

"We have today and tomorrow and the rest of our lives together," Violet whispered, "that's why we work so hard. That's why we're living right now, so come on, don't give up on me. Let's do something fun,"

"I can't lose you,"

"You won't. Let's live." She said, taking her hand. She pulled away from the girl and smiled, rubbing her tears away.  
"Where are we going today?"

"I wanna go to a bar tonight, we can sneak in. But not the same bar..." She trailed off.

Violet wanted to scream at the suggestion, she loved drinking but the thought of being in a bar filled her with anxiety. She just wanted to drink someplace secluded with her girlfriend and make out with her, talk about their plans for the future and what they'd do when they ran away. But that never seemed to be what Clementine wanted.

Violet frowned, she kept her fingers slipped between the brunette's, it reminded her she was alive and breathing. Sometimes we do anything for a reminder.  
She caressed her face, "how does it feel today?"

"Better." She replied, kissing her nose which made the girl feel tingly. "I had the best nurse to treat my wounds,"

"I had the best patient," she smiled, pecking her lips. "And if I'm gonna get beat when I go home, we may as well spend the money on something worth it." Violet stated.

The brunette frowned, "are you sure?"

"It's my baby's birthday," she smiled, kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna make sure you get the shit you deserve. You're a goddamn angel on Earth,"

"You're too kind,"

"I can punish you if you'd rather," she whispered, "but I'm afraid we'd need that motel." She suggested, leaning closer to the girls ear. Clementine wasn't sure if Violet was aware of what she did to her, if she did it on purpose or not, either way it was working.

"Fine. We'll get the motel room,"

-

"Are you happy with that?" Violet asked with a smile. The brunette smiled half heartedly. She was still worried as they walked towards the motel, she was still deadly worried.

She looked down at the huge bear in her arms, Violet had paid for it. It was a creamy color with a red heart stitched into it's hands to make it look like it was holding it.  
Violet didn't tell her but the bear was a key part of her proposal plan.

"I love it, I'm just worried. You're gonna get... get beat for this bear?" She stated. She never understood why Violet was beat up. Her mom had died and she understood that but it was hardly Violet's fault, yet her dad seemed to see it differently.

She'd seen Violet through everything. The cracked ribs, the broken wrist, the bruised chest, the blood, the tears, everything and she planned to see her through it until it stopped. She was never gonna let him get his way with her again and she knew that if Lee weren't sick, that man wouldn't be an issue at all.

Violet sighed, scratching her head. "I'll be okay. He can't scare me anymore, I'm not a little girl,"

"Violet, I don't mean to sound rude but it's not really the scaring part I'm worried about... it's... what happened last time. I don't want that to happen again,"

"It won't," she swore, taking her hand in her own and twirling her around, the other arm still crossed over the bear.  
"I promise," she told her, pulling her close and kissing her nose.

"I hope so,"

"I'll go to the police if it does," she stated, caressing her face. "Can we enjoy your birthday, now?"

"Okay," she mumbled, kissing her lips. "I love you, Vi."

"I love you too,"

-

They're in the club and Violet's wants to die. A bar was one thing but when they got into a club it was a whole other thing.

Violet was too scared to join her girlfriend, she wouldn't drink either. Somebody had to be sober.

Now, there she was. Right across the room, dancing as the lights flickered all around her, without a care in the world. She didn't care if anyone was watching, she was in her prime.  
Violet payed attention to every move.   
Her hair swinging, her body moving, everything. Knowing that she was hers and knowing that it still confused her.

Why would anyone like Clementine want to be with Violet?

They'd been together for just about a year and were doing stuff together beforehand but still, she couldn't stop staring. There were so many other people in the club but she was so obsessed with this one girl she was going to spend her life with.

She wonders why she ever got the chance to talk to her. She sure as fuck didn't deserve it.

She continued to observe her from the sidelines, hoping nobody could see her, she probably looked like a creep but she was just a girl trying to figure out how to propose.

She leaned against the wall, trying to avoid looking at her again but she couldn't help it as her eyes had a mind of their own, scanning over her body yet again before she took notice of another body standing close to her girlfriend. She followed the girls legs and up and up and up until she met her lips, seeing them colliding with the lips she kissed every night before bed and it made her sick.

Violet hadn't had anything to drink but she felt like she'd just poured seven bottles of rum down her throat, nothing could compare to it. Now what does she do? She runs away.

Clementine immediately looks towards her and Violet can see her push the girl away but she doesn't care, she storms out and the brunette follows behind.

"She kissed me, I wouldn't do that to you," she explained as Violet sat into the car.

Violet patted the seat beside her and the brunette reluctantly sat in, she leaned over and pecked Violet's lips.  
"I'm sorry. Let's not go anywhere like that again."

Violet bit her lip. Of course she knew it wasn't Clementine's fault, of course she wouldn't do that - but it still terrified her how fast everything she'd worked for could be taken away from her.  
"Agreed," she whispered breathlessly, switching on the radio.

"Where are we g-" the brunette was cut off when the blonde kissed her, not caring about the taste of alcohol on her lips. She eventually pulled away for air, she sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned

The brunette was dumbfounded, high on the kiss she'd just received.  
"Sure," she mumbled, staring at her lips intensely.

"If it was just a one time thing, why are you still here with me?"

She smiled. She was in love. She stared at her for as long as she could,  
"I don't want you to leave."

-

The blonde sat up against the wall, panting heavily.  
"You can't keep teasing me, it's so not fair,"

"I'm too drunk to care," she replied, pecking her lips and cheek multiple times.  
"Hugs, hugs, hugs, I want hugs,"

"Gross," she mumbled playfully, trying to push her off but the girl just pinned her to the wall, hugging her intensely.

"Hug me!" She cried, snuggling up to the blonde like a teddy bear.  
"You're all soft,"

"Nooo!" Violet whined, laughing as she tried to escape her grasp.  
"Drunken fool,"

"Sing to me!" She suggested, pulling the blonde onto the bed by her back, both laughing.  
"Sing, sing, sing," she mumbled, kissing her cheek. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..."

"What song do you want me to sing?" Violet giggled, the girl was now rocking her with her arms around her chest, kissing her neck.

"Ummm... you know the Elton John song that goes like OOOOOOH AHHHHHHHH AEHHHHHH?"

Violet couldn't stifle her laughter, "what's wrong with you? You're so fucking cute," 

The brunette locked the girl into herself, her legs caging the blondes and her arms pinned to her back.  
"This is what happens when you don't hug me, now I'm gonna kiss you until I fall asleep,"

"Noooo!" Violet cried, still giggling like a child, "you're so drunk and mushy,"

"Mushpea..." The brunette mumbled, "I'm not a mushpea,"

"You are such a mushpea," Violet laughed, the girl eventually unlocked her and let her go free. She lay back on the bed, she was absolutely exhausted.

Violet flipped around on her stomach and crawled onto her body, smiling as she looked up at her, her head on her chest.  
"Are you tired, mushpea?"

"So tired," she whispered with her eyes closed, "Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"Mmmdon want you to get hurt... by your dad again..."

"I'm not gonna get hurt by my dad again," she promised, caressing her face. "Get some sleep." She ordered, pecking her cheek. "You're heads gonna hurt tomorrow,"

"As long as I got you I don't care,"

"I really love you,"

"I love you really too,"

-


	4. Goodbye, yellow brick road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets hurt lol

Clementine parked the car, both her and Violet standing out.  
"Thank you for an amazing weekend, I'd drop you home but we have no gas," the brunette smiled, pecking her lips.  
"I can't wait to get a piece of you again,"

"Alright, pervert," Violet giggled as she kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?" She told her, the brunette had been dreading hearing those words the whole way home. She frowned and let out a sigh.

"Please don't go,"

"I have to, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"You can come with me to work, please? Or you can just stay here with my dad, please Violet,"

"I'll see you later," Violet smiled half heartedly, still holding the girls hand but barely hanging on by her pinkie as she pulled away.  
Clementine frowned, feeling tears rush to her face again.

"Please be careful, Vi,"

"I will," she smiled, "I promise you. I promise I'll be safe,"

"I love you,' she frowned, letting go of her hand, she watched as the girl turned around. Her camouflage jacket became a blur in the distance. 

"Goodbye, Violet,"

-

Clementine slumped onto the porch after a long day at work. She'd come home from her birthday weekend at one in the day and went to work until eleven, she was more than exhausted.

Her worry for Violet was getting worse. The blonde hadn't responded to any of her texts except one earlier, that just said,

"I'll tell you about it later,"

Clementine was fighting back tears her entire shift and she knew a few had slipped out, confusing customers but she never cared for them anyway. She was just excited to see her dad.

"Hi Dad!" The brunette yelled excitedly as she entered the house, coming back from her feelings about her shift. She closed the door over, making sure the cello tape held it together afterwards.  
"Good enough..." She shrugged, walking into the living room.

She threw her jacket and bag on the sofa, smiling. She'd gotten her pay rise. Her and Violet were finally gonna get somewhere.

She wondered where they'd go, they never really discussed it. They just knew they were going somewhere. They had to, they had no choice. She was in love with her and that's all that mattered. She only hoped she'd get Violet away from her father soon.  
She'd never met the man before but he knew about her, though he was oblivious to the pairs relationship. Violet had told him she had a boyfriend, it became a joke between the girls.

"Got my pay rise," she told him, "me and Violet were gonna hang out again tomorrow but I said I wanted to spend time with you," she smiled, opening his bedroom door.

"How've you been, d-... Dad?!" She shrieked, flipping on the light beside the bed, her hands covering her mouth as she rushed to his side.

"No, no, no, no! Not now! You were supposed to... you had time," she cried, taking his hand in her own.  
"Please don't go yet," she cried, "please don't go yet, please stay here,"

"Please don't go," she begged, seeing the sight she'd been dreading for years. Her dad had been sick for a long time but nothing could've prepared her for the moment she saw his corpse.

"Please? Please, come back! Please! Please, I want to talk to you, I... I'll listen to your stupid history lectors again, just... don't leave me here alone..."

Clementine closed the door behind her, locking it firmly. She'd buried her dad in the backyard and left him with the best flowers she could steal, they couldn't afford a funeral and even if they could, he wouldn't want one anyway. She had everything she needed, her money, phone and the bear Violet had bought her. 

She headed to the shed by the side, opening the door. Inside there was something covered by a white, dirty cloth, she knew only to use it when she had to. She pulled the cloth out and jumped onto it, knowing Violet would most likely have to ride it where they were going.

She set out to find her. They were running away this time. She just prayed she'd get to her in time.

-

Violet desperately attempted to kick the man but she could hardly see, all she could see was the outline of his body and his fist when it came close enough to collide with her face again.

"Waste of space!" He shouted, "fight me back, bitch!"

"L-Leave me alone!" She whined, she felt tiny against him. She never cried from the beatings but she was utterly terrified. Her dad wasn't like it before her mom died, he just changed.

Violet continued to let him hit her before he grew tired of it, he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the floor, he gripped her hair and started to slam her head against the floor, he only made it to about three before she grew tired of his actions.

"Get the fuck off of me!" The blonde cried, wiggling out from underneath the man. "Fuck you!" She screamed, grabbing her bag, she slung it onto her back. Clementine had bought her the mini backpack for her birthday earlier in the year, it was black and had little pins stitched into it, an orange and a violet, she planned to stitch a starry sky onto it but she was waiting for Clementine to do it with her.

He stood up, grinning as he wiped away his bloody nose. He was a big man. Roughly six foot three with a beer belly, he wore the typical white tank top and jeans. "You're fighting, that's my girl,"

"I'm not your fucking girl," she screamed, grabbing the baseball bat that Clem had given her for her birthday. She kept it beside her bed, hidden behind the pillows.

You know. Just in case.

"I'm surprised," he laughed, clumsily falling against the wall, "that you know... how to hold a baseball bat... stupid bitch, you know that? You're a stupid bitch... your mother got an easy way out... all you can do is hold that shit. You couldn't swing it if you tried,"

"You're pushing it," said Violet, standing in front of him, her face inches from his.

He laughed again, "you wouldn-"

"Oh but I would," she growled, knocking the bill into his crotch as he began to groan in pain.  
She swung it back fast and knocked him over the head, he was still conscious for now.  
"One word and I hit you again,"

He groaned, she hit him again.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Bit-"

After another blow to the head, she dropped it. She leaned down to the floor and gripped his hair, examining his face.  
"You're gonna burn you sick fuck,"

"You with me, bitch,"

She laughed, staring at him. "Even beaten down you still manage to look like an asshole. I wouldn't sympathize with you if it was my only ticket to heaven," she declared, dropping his head, she stood up and grabbed a box of matches before opening the trailer door.

"Hey," he began, "w-where'd you learn to swing a bat like that?"

She smiled, not bothering to look at him. "My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?! You lying bitch, you told me you had a boyfriend!"

"You do stupid things when you're afraid," she declared, "but I'm not afraid. Not of you." She slammed the door shut, running around the back to grab the gasoline. She'd had it hidden, waiting for this very day, behind a bush.

She poured it around the trailer and was getting ready to flick the match into it when she heard the revving of a motorcycle and caught a glimpse of her girlfriend pulling up by her home.

The brunette hopped off, pulling her helmet off and dropping it before running towards her, she cupped her face and lightly brushed over her bruised eye,  
"Your eye..."

"It's fine,"

"Babe,"

"I'm okay, really..." She trailed off, looking at her sad eyes. She caressed her face, "is he gone?"

She bit her bottom lip, averting her eyes. She nodded, "when I got home..."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, pressing her forehead to the girls.  
"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Where is he?" Clementine asked, she knew what she was gonna do, she just didn't know Violet had already done it.

"He's inside," Violet replied, "I... I hit him, with the bat. I didn't kill him. I told him, about you, he was... when I got home, it was just horrible," she sniffed, feeling the brunette pull her close.

"It's okay, I've got yo-"

"There you go!" The man shouted, lifting the bat up. Violet watched in horror, he attempted to hit the brunette again but she stopped him.

"Fuck off!" She screamed, gripping it with her hands as he struggled with it. The blonde was more than strong at this stage, she'd been through too much to be weak.

Clementine clumsily stood up, she kicked his back and forward he fell, dropping the bat with him. She attempted to pick it up but he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall of Violet's "home". 

"Violet! Get on the bike!" She yelled, he covered her mouth with his hand unbeknownst to him, allowing her the freedom to bite his palm, he yelped back.

The man raised his fist to hit the girl again but she was too fast, her teeth sunk into the bridge of his nose and she pulled on it until the skin tore off and he collapsed.

"What the fuck?!" He cried, "you bit my fuckin' nose off!"

She looked to the blonde who hasn't moved as she told her,  
"Throw me the matches!"

Violet did as told, she threw the box and the brunette gracefully caught it. She flicked the match on the side of the box and threw it, watches the trailer light up in flames, Violet sat into the bike and strapped the helmet on, the girl clambered on behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one," she told her, not paying attention to her father who was squirming on the ground in pain.

"Your eye, is it okay?"

"It's fine, your head?"

"I'll be alright," she told her, leaning her head against her back. "I need you by my side,"

"I am by your side,"

"Good. Good, let's go,"

-


	5. I couldn't love you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booby suck? Booby suck.

Clementine released Violet from her kiss, seeing her fall against the headboard in a pathetic slump. Her cheeks were flushed red, she was breathing heavily and her clothes were torn but they didn't mind.

The brunette wiped her mouth, sitting on her knees as she watched her. Her cheeks were slightly flushed but she tried to maintain herself, watching Violet for a few minutes to make sure she was okay.

After a while of panting heavily, Violet made eye contact with the girl. She couldn't speak, but she nodded to her and the brunette leaned closer, dropping a soft kiss on her lips, she caged her in with her arms either side of her on the headboard.

"Are you alright, Vi?" She asked, her voice still carrying a tint of the husky tone, "you look amazing..." She whispered before looking down between the blondes legs, she hadn't noticed her knee was so close to Violet's area and the blonde had began to rut on it.

She grinned, "I don't know if you can take anymore, Vi. You should get a rest, we have a long drive tomorrow," she whispered, caressing her face and pecking her cheek, "it's time to snuggle up in bed and get some sleep, we both need it. And I really wanna cuddle you, you look so tired, I'm sorry,"

"Please," she whispered heavily, "please..." Violet begged, gripping at the brunettes shirt. Clementine watched her for a few seconds, seeing her work herself up on her knee before finally giving in.

"Maybe just... this..." she smiled, excitedly slipping her fingers under the blondes waistband, going painfully slow.

Violet leaned her head back on the headboard and a small whimper escaped her lips at the touch, the only noise that could be heard was her breathing and light moans and the brunette's focused breaths, which were also light as she was trying to keep from taking Violet's voice away.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, slowly brushing her blonde locks behind her ear and placing a kiss on her neck, "tell me when you want me to stop, okay?"

She nodded, her hair sticking to her forehead from sweat, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, repeating the process of letting sly whimpers escape her lips every few minutes

"Violet..." Clementine began, her face etched with worry, she brushed her fingers through the blondes hair and removed her hand, "you're crying..."

"I know..." She whispered shakily, "I know, I'm just... I'm..."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you," she told her, pulling her in for a hug, laying against her chest.

"It's not... you didn't... I'm just really confused and... and sad and scared, I just don't know," she mumbled, nuzzling her nose into the brunettes hair.

Clementine frowned, keeping herself pressed to her girlfriends chest.  
"What's wrong, Vi?" She soothed, "is it because of your dad?"

"Yes..." She squealed out, terrified to speak. "I'm... I don't want to go back to him,"

"You're not." She promised, "you'll never see his face again,"

"I will. I do, I already do... the nightmares... I see him. I see what he does to me, how he breaks me down... and his face... I see his face, a smile, there's always a smile, Clem, he gets genuine entertainment out of watching me... squirm around for my life like some fish out of water..." She squinted her eyes closed in the hopes that it would stop the tears.

"Violet," she soothed, caressing her back as she sobbed into her shoulder, "I'm always, always, always gonna protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, Vi, I promise."

"I'm scared," she confessed, "Clem, I'm so, so scared..."

"There's nothing to be scared of," she told her, wiping the tears from her eyes when she pulled away. She smiled at the sight, keeping a hand placed on her cheek, she pecked her forehead and looked into her eyes.  
"You're just a cut above the rest, Vi. Always just a cut above the rest,"

-

Violet and Clementine sat in the diner, hoodies pulled up all the way as they stared at each other.  
"You remember our fake names, right?" Violet whispered

The brunette nodded, "I'm Minerva, you're... um... Jane?"

Violet nodded, "yep. That's me." She said

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows getting lost in thought,  
"Wasn't Minerva that girl from school? Is that why you named me after her?"

Violet shrugged, "maybe I had a crush on her."

"Did she have sex with a teacher?"

"Yeah," Violet replied, "apparently they're married now and have like three kids together... glad it worked out but..."

"Gross." They said in unison, a smile breaking out on both of their faces.

"So, who's gonna order?" Violet asked, playing with her sleeves, "cause I'm starving. I haven't had a proper meal in four days... unless you count that dear we found in the woods..."

"Poor deer..." Clementine trailed off, "didn't even taste nice. He died for nothing,"

"Yeah, I guess," Violet agreed, placing a hand on her stomach, "I need food or I'm gonna die for nothing, too,"

"Alright, alright! I'll get you your damn food," the brunette held her hands up in defense. "Give me a sec, I need to find a way to get the money out of my bra without looking suspicious," she said, digging her hand under her hoodie and into her bra.

As she dug for the money, she heard a man whistle as he walked back. She rolled her eyes before they landed on Violet who had a stern look on her face.  
"You got the money?"

"Yeah," she nodded, counting it out.

"Good," Violet said before standing up and following the man to the bathroom.

"Violet, where are you going?"

"Just get the food, Clem," she ordered

Clementine sighed, walking up to order their food.

-

Violet left the bathroom a few minutes later, taking a seat by her girlfriend and digging into the food.  
"This is perfect!"

"What'd you do to the guy?" Clementine asked, taking a bite out of her meal.

Violet shrugged, "nothing that hasn't been done to him before." She told her girlfriend

"Fine," Clementine mumbled, "so how much time do we have before the cops get us?"

"Well. Let's put it this way, babe. Eat this shit and buy more stuff, put it in our backpacks and run back to the motel. Start building ourselves a little kitchen back at the motel. Get married, have babies, retire, grandkids, die, okay?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Clementine replied, "so we have a few minutes?"

"Yep," she replied, "hurry up and eat, Clemmy."

"Alright," she complied, stuffing the food in her mouth.

Violet opened her mouth to say something to her girlfriend before they were both torn away from the conversation, eyes landing on the TV screen on the wall, their hearts beating out of their chests.

"Trailer burned down. Two people missing." It read.

They both froze but Violet got really stuck to the TV, entering her own little world. Clementine looked at Violet and began to whisper,  
"Vi, we have to go," 

"What?" She asked, looking at it. Clementine slyly gestured to Violet to look behind her and when she did, she saw it. Two police officers entering the building.

"Oh fuck..." She muttered, she stood up and gripped her bag, the brunette with her. They walked passed the police officers hand in hand before they were stopped.

"Excuse me ladies, where are you going?" One of them asked.

They stopped, their hoodies still covering them, thank god. They weren't sure if the police would know what they look like but they weren't gonna risk it.

"We're goin' home," Violet faked an accent, "to uh... to see my dad." She continued a lie. 

"Oh, really?" The man repeated, trying to get closer. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when his co-worker called him from the bathroom.

"David!" He yelled, "come quick!"

The girls took the opportunity to leave the diner without running, not wanting to make them more suspicious.  
"Violet," Clementine whispered as they walked, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

-

"That was interesting," Violet joked, flopping onto the bed. "I need a nap. I feel old. I don't like running."

"Alright," the brunette complied, flopping on top of the blonde.  
"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Mood wise."

"Sad," she confessed, "but happy at the same time cause I got you and that's all I could ever want or need,"

"Cute," the brunette stated simply, kissing the back of the blondes neck.  
"I'm gonna miss you."

"When?" Violet asked curiously, "I'm always gonna be here,"

"When we die," she corrected, "I got a lot of fear for the day that we'll be dead,"

Clementine hopped off of her when she felt Violet move, Violet turned around, looking at the brunette who looked at the bed shamefully.  
"Sorry..." She mumbled tearfully, "I just... miss dad..."

"Clem..." Violet soothed, wiping her tears away and pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"Suppress those feelings right away. No need for nonsense. I'll always be here and I'll always listen to you. I couldn't be more in love with you,"

The brunette smiled, kissing Violet's palm that was pressed to her cheek.  
"I love you."

"I love you more."

-


End file.
